SailorSenshi X
by Arayelle Lynn
Summary: A new enemy rose from an ancient time' What does this new premonition means? The battle will determine the REAL future of Neo Tokyo.


DISCLAIMER: Sailormoon and friends belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm not making any profits from this so don't sue me, okay? Oh, the characters that are not familiar belongs to me. Them, I can take credit for.  
  
NOTE: Since the story in the anime and manga are quite different, so I'm writing this story based on the manga. Why? Because I like the original story even better. Consequently, Usagi is not as klutzy as in the anime, Ami don't do the love stuff, Rei hates man. And since the title of the series is SailorScout X, I'm going to try and highlight every scouts, especially the inner scouts and not concentrating on Sailormoon. I've heard enough about her.  
  
TIMELINE: This story takes place after the last story of the manga, after Sailormoon's battle with SailorGalaxia. Usagi and Mamoru is not married, mind you. She's only 15 at the time! It has been 3 years and peace reign through the universe as the scouts get on with their life, waiting for the moment when Princess Serenity shall be crown Queen.

SAILORSCOUT X: NEW LIFE, NEW ENEMY.  
By Arayelle Lynn."Waargh!! I don't want you to go," cried Usagi Tsukino, making all her friends looked around in embarassment. They were trying to pretend not to know who was the crying girl but with Usagi having her arms around Haruka and Michiru, they were not successful. A few people in the busy airport looked at their group, some barely keep themselves from laughing and some whispering to their companions.  
  
'Probably wondering how we could have such a crybaby in our group,' Makoto thought, exchanging glances with Ami. 'And of course, we would be further embarrass when Rei come up and knock some senses into Usagi, her usual style. And they would start fighting all over again.' She sighed, waiting for the moment to come but it never did. Surprised, she glanced at Rei, who was silent and seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
They were actually at the Tokyo International Airport, seeing Haruka and Michiru off to their plane en route to Austria. It had been a month since Haruka and Michiru graduated from the Jyuban College and now they were going their saparate ways to pursue their dreams. Michiru was going to Vienna to study classical music while Haruka was stopping by Vienna before flying to France to be a famous racer. Setsuna and Hotaru had already left for America where Setsuna was planning to do a Ph.D on medical studies. Seeing everybody was leaving proved to be too much for Usagi who love to have her friends close by. Deep inside, she wondered who would be leaving next.  
  
"Come on, Usagi. It will only take a few years," said Haruka, trying to make the younger girl feel better. But that make her cried even harder.  
  
"Usagi," said Michiru, gently as she disenggaged herself from Usagi's hold. She gently pulled Usagi's chin up. "Every meetings must have its good byes," she said. Usagi sniffed. "But I promise you that whatever happen, we'll be there for you because you are our princess, our future queen." She smiled. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
Usagi wiped her tears and nodded. "I will count the days until all of us are finally together."  
  
"Do that, Your Highness, if it makes you happy."  
  
Suddenly, the announcement for the flight to Vienna sounded. Michiru and Haruka looked at the faces of their comrade, their friends. "Remember, we'll be back," said Michiru to all of them but her eyes was on Rei's which glistened with tears. The raven-haired girl nodded.  
  
"Tell Mamoru that we're sorry to have missed his arrival," said Haruka, winking at Usagi. Then, she and Michiru made their way towards the departure room.  
  
"Mamoru!" Usagi suddenly remembered, her heart racing. She had not seen him for three years now. He was returning from America and into her arms again. She missed him terribly. There was a point in her life when she dreamed about him asking her to marry him. Heck, she even dreamed of the wedding day! But in reality, after they have defeated SailorGalaxia, Mamoru departed to America and life went on as normal.  
  
Usagi sighed as they watched the plane their friends were in took off. It had been three years since the defeat of SailorGalaxia. Since then, there were no more sign of any enemy or abnormal activities. No body was after the Imperium Crystals or the destruction of the Moon people. They went on with their life normally and peacefully. They had now graduated from high school and enrolling in the Jyuban College as freshmen. Well, most of them actually. Ami was a sophomore having graduated a year early from high school. She's taking medical studies.  
  
Usagi herself, was planning to take photography and graphics design mainly because it is fun and she loved pictures. Makoto and Minako each were pursuing their childhood dreams, Makoto in botanical science and Minako in performing arts.  
  
Rei, surprisingly, decided not to pursue her academic education in the TA College. She's enrolling in the Jyuban College like the rest of them. Everyone, including her principle had been surprised by her decision because she was one of the most promising students in her old school and thought she would stayed on. But Rei had been quite firm with her decision so no one could change her stubborn mind. Since the college did not provide temple management as an option, Rei was taking the study of myth instead.  
  
"Usagi, why don't we have a few drinks over at the deli while waiting for Mamoru's arrival," Minako suggested, breaking her thoughts. Usagi's eyes lit up.  
  
"Cakes! Cookies! Come on," she said, grabbing Minako's hand. She dragged her away while Makoto glanced at Ami. "I guess she needn't any encouragement." Ami just smiled and shrugged. "Come on, Rei," said Makoto, interrupting the young priestess's thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Okay," she just said, following them.  
  
After they have placed their orders, Ami sighed. "I can't wait for college to start next week," she said, her mind was on her classes and new projects she planned to attempt.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Minako sighed. The others looked at her, surprised. Unlike Ami and Rei, Minako would be the last person they guessed would missed school, well, next to Usagi that is. Realising her friends throwing her weird looks, she continued quickly. "Don't get me wrong. My holidays have been boring as of late. I simply can't stand my mom yelling at me to do the chores."  
  
"Hey, my mom has been doing the same thing too," Usagi helpfully put in. Ami grinned.  
  
"The only time my mom yelled at me was when I got myself lost with my books and projects and completely forgot about food for three days."  
  
The other two listened and smiled politely as their friends talked about their mothers. Makoto's parents died in a plane crash when she was young. Since then, she had been living alone with the money she inherited. Rei, on the other hand, lost her mother when she was a little girl. Her father was a politician whom she had not seen for years until recently. Luckily, she had a grandfather who took her in.  
  
"But to be serious, I miss school too," said Rei, quietly.  
  
"And I can't wait to graduate, get married and be queen and have children..." Usagi rattled on and stopped, considering something. "Well, provided that our peaceful life continued and we don't have any new enemies to fight against. I'm beginning to enjoy life now and I want it to be a smooth sailing until I'm on the throne."  
  
"You know what," said Makoto. "I feel the same way too. I'm getting tired of fighting all the time, I want to find a guy I could love and settle down once we're ready."  
  
"Hey, me too," said Minako, as the waitress served their drinks.  
  
Ami raised her glass. "Let's wish that peace continue and that we can get on with our new life easily."  
  
"Hear, hear." They drank their drinks. Minako glanced at her best friend, noticing her silence.  
  
"What's wrong, Rei?"  
  
Rei looked up, startled. "Huh? Nothing."  
  
Before anyone could ask any further, Usagi felt her hair being tugged and a male voice said, "Hello, Meatball Head." She turned to see...  
  
"Mamoru! You're back." Usagi flung herself into his arms, trying to make sense how he was there already. Mamoru laughed at their questioning glances.  
  
"I switched to an earlier flight with a friend," he explained. "I thought that it would be a pleasant surprise."  
  
Usagi tightened her hold. "It sure is. Oh, I missed you so much. It's been a long time."  
  
Mamoru hugged her back. "I missed you too," he said, his face red with embarrassment. He could never get used to Usagi's public show of affection, especially before their friends. After releasing her, he nodded at Makoto, Minako, Ami, and Rei, who was watching him carefully. He frowned as he settled next to Usagi. 'What's wrong with her?' he thought.  
  
Clearing his throat, he asked. "So, what have you girls been talking about?"  
  
"Not much. School, love lives, peace, you name it," Minako answered. Mamoru grinned, mischievously. "Can't wait to start college, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, they said college is more fun than high school. Plus, we get to meet gorgeous college guys," said Makoto, winking at Minako. Mamoru just chuckled, uneasily.  
  
"Hey, it's not a crime to find our dream guy in college, right? They ought to be smarter than high school boys." Minako nodded. "That's right," she seconded.  
  
Mamoru shrugged. "When you're right, you're right." He looked at Rei.  
  
But Rei was looking at the window. 'Yes, we are having a very nice and peaceful life. But why do I feel that there's a great enemy coming? That all our life, our hopes would change after this.' She shuddered. 'Whatever is coming, I just hope our future would stay the same. That Usagi will see the day she'll be crowned Queen of Neo Tokyo.'

Not far away, a private jet landed. A few moments later, a girl stepped out of the plane. She looked around her new surrounding with the wind caressing her face, slapping her long red hair against her soft cheek. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying but her face, her posture portrayed a deep calmness. As she watched a plane landed nearby, she adjusted her glasses.  
  
"Japan," she whispered to herself, wondering why she had chosen to come to this place at all. She had received many offers from other universities all around the world but she chose to come to this place just because of a dream. A dream of a woman, a queen she reckoned, that told her to go to Japan and to her new life.  
  
"Miss Alyssa?" a kind-looking middle age man called to her from the bottom of the stairs. She looked down at him, her face calm. The man took his hat off in respect. "Welcome. I'm Pierre, your chauffeur. Miss Beverly has asked me to meet you and take you to Heaven Estate."  
  
"Yes, I'm aware of that," she said her voice soft but firm. She made her way down, gracefully. Pierre helped her with the suitcase in her hand and nodded.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
The girl, Miss Alyssa shrugged and followed him to the limousine, parked near the hangar. He then opened the door for her and she entered with a quiet thank you. Then, he went to the driver's side, entered and started the engine.  
  
"I was told that you've been here before," said Pierre, trying to break the silence.  
  
Alyssa kept her eyes on the window, to the sight out there. "Hmm... yes. I lived here once." She then said to herself. 'I was very young then.'  
  
"Beautiful place, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, very." Her eyes were still on the view of Tokyo but her fingers were fingering a beautiful silver ring with a sapphire stone. Her mind was on something else, or rather, someone else.  
  
'Jim. Oh, Jim. Why did you hurt me like that?' Jim, the love of her life...  
  
"You don't talk much do you?" a voice interrupted her thoughts. She realized it was the driver. She was taken aback by his approach. Usually, an employee didn't have the courage to initiate a conversation with their employer unless the employer himself or herself initiates the conversation. But this one was different.  
  
"Sorry, I'm not in the mood." She exhaled.  
  
The chauffeur continued. "I understand. Don't worry, Miss Alyssa. You won't be missing home for long." He glanced at the rearview window. "You seemed like a person who can make friends fast."  
  
She smiled and nodded, knowing the man's good intentions to make her feel better. They then exited the highway into a series of traffic before entering a narrow road surrounded by trees and bushes. For what seemed like a long journey, they stopped as the chauffeur announced, "We're here."  
  
She climbed out the limo, not waiting for Pierre to open it for her, and looked at the mansion before her. It was huge and painted white with blue top. The courtyard was wide and well taken care off with a beautiful marble Roman fountain in the middle and the driveway arched to the front door. Looking around her, she noticed the house front was surrounded by the woods but the back of the house, she could see open air and the sound of the ocean.  
  
"It's just as I remembered," she whispered, remembering the last time she was there. She was very little to remember the estate in great detail but she remembered enough to notice that they had repaired everything to its original state. Before the fire, before the deaths.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" said Pierre, gently. He was carrying her suitcase. "If you just follow me this way, your servants awaiting you." He pointed at the big front door. For a moment, the young mistress of the house stood there, staring at the great blue door. Then, she took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
"Well, new place, new life," she said to herself, determined to put her past away and never look back.

Far across the galaxy, a great fleet from a distant universe was approaching the solar system. And they had only one ultimate goal. To find the Secret Princess. The one who bore the ultimate power of the universe and time beyond. And to destroy her so that their Queen would be the most powerful being in the whole existence.  
  
On board the mother ship, a beautiful woman sat near the window, gazing at the endless stars. Her ageless face betrayed no emotion, as if not caring for the beautiful sight she was seeing or the many servants she had, some tending her and some on their knees, awaiting her commands. Or even caring for the priceless treasures she had brought along in the voyage. Or the size of her fleet which was always a display of great power she had when one was looking through an inferior's eyes. Her fleet alone conquered many worlds and destroyed many worthy opponent.  
  
The woman's face was pale by human standard but very beautiful, the reason why man and even woman could not resist the chance of being with her. Her silky light blue hair was long that it trailed across the floor. Her eyes were black and bottomless; cold. And she rarely smiled unless something really pleased her. It was hard to place her real age. She looked as if she was 20 years old. But the fact was she was older than anyone could imagine.  
  
"Your Majesty," a voice interrupted her solitary. A blond woman, dressed in a black suit, was kneeling before her. Behind the woman, knelt two males and three females, all young.  
  
"Your Majesty," she repeated. "Your children are here."  
  
The Queen frowned. "I heard you the first time, Enari. Have you think that I've gone deaf or are you just testing my temper?"  
  
Enari trembled in fear and lowered herself even closer to the floor. "I'm... I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I didn't mean to cross you." She waited fearfully for her punishment but instead, the Queen stood and waved the musician, who was playing the lyre, away. The young musician bowed and silently backed away.  
  
The Queen made her way slowly but dignifiedly. Her long royal dress swept across the floor silently. She then stopped before the trembling young warrior. "Leave us," she said, her voice though soft, was commanding and it radiated immense power throughout the huge throne room. Without haste, her attendants curtsied and leave the room, silently.  
  
The Queen looked at the young warrior who was there, kneeling. "You may go now, Enari," she said coldly, a little surprise that she was still there.  
  
Enari bowed and looked at her Queen's face. "Thank you, Your Majesty," she said, gratefully. It was then she realized her second mistake. She was not supposed to speak without permission! The Queen's face was still expressionless but when Enari's eyes met the woman behind the Queen, she winced.  
  
The woman, Her Majesty's loyal bodyguard as well as personal advisor, frowned. Her eyes glared angrily at Enari, promising a good punishment when they were finally alone. Already trembling for her future welfare, Enari slowly exited the room.  
  
The Queen turned her attention to the remaining five, still kneeling before her. "Arise, my children." The young people stood slowly and kissed their mother's hand. The Queen looked at her children's faces carefully.  
  
Karlen, her eldest prince, looked a lot like her late husband whom she sentenced to death after suspecting that he had an affair with one of her ladies-in-waiting. However, Karlen had his mother's patience and was very intelligent. He may look like his father but he was definitely his mother's son.  
  
Her second child was a girl, Princess Aleola. She had her mother's beauty and temper as fiery. Many men had courted for her hand in marriage. All failed. If Aleola had been the eldest, she would have made an excellent heir to the throne.  
  
Rhane was her third child. He was a strange one because he was neither his father nor his mother. Sometimes, she even doubted that he was her son. But Rhane was the most beautiful prince anyone had ever seen. Everyone could easily fell for his looks, even his mother. But Rhane, though charming, would be too busy with his physical training to notice the attention.  
  
Princess Vanii was not bad-looking but she had the best figure every female envied. She had smooth beautiful black hair that the Queen had always loved to run her hand through when Vanii was a child. Like Rhane, Vanii was a warrior at heart and appearance.  
  
If Rhane was strange, her last child, Elliniar was even stranger. Her feature was child-like and beautiful. Like Rhane, she was neither her mother nor her father. Her eyes were cold, colder than her mother's and she had always been the one who talk the least. But the Queen knew that there was something hidden inside the child because she always caught the little girl looking away, as if staring into things beyond mortal and immortal's sight.  
  
"My children, the time has come for our triumph. For many years we have searched for the ultimate power. And now, we are taking a step closer into finding the Secret Princess. The beholder of the ultimate power of the heavens. That power and only that power stand between us and the triumph of our people."  
  
"Mother," said Karlen, representing his siblings. "We're with you. We pledged our life into helping you be the most powerful being in the universe."  
  
The others were silent but the Queen could see the fierce devotion in their eyes.  
  
"Ahh... my children. I'm really glad that you are not your father."

"Boy, I never thought shopping could be so tiring," Minako moaned, slumping on a bench. Makoto sat next to her, still looking very fresh as she had more stamina than Minako. Ami remained standing and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Well, that's what I've been trying to tell you," Ami said. "And I still can't see why you need so many things. Like a new table lamp?" She picked up one of Minako's shopping bags and wrinkled her nose.  
  
Minako grabbed it from her. "It's for my new room," she said, defensively. "I mean, now that I'm living in a new place, I'm sure I'm going to need a table lamp."  
  
"But they already provided you with that," said Ami. "I lived there once, remember?"  
  
Makoto chuckled. "Boy, I'm so excited. In two days, we're going to be in college and live on our own!"  
  
Minako sighed. "Especially when you can get rid of your nagging mother."  
  
"And chores," Makoto added, mischievously. She knew how much Minako hated doing household chores.  
  
"Yes, chores," Minako agreed. "Too bad Rei won't be living with us," Minako added, regretfully. "It would be fun to have you and her around, Ami. Good friends, living in the same place."  
  
Ami smiled. "Now, Minako. You know I'm not a freshman anymore. And the fact that one students residence burnt down last summer made it impossible for me to reapply my stay. And Rei is just one of the few students who couldn't get a place in the student residence because the temple is near enough."  
  
"Yeah," Makoto agreed. "But I don't think she minds, though. With her grandpa getting more ill these past few days, she might be grateful to have the chance to be able to come back and take care of him. Try to imagine her sneaking out of the building every time she wants to check on her grandpa." Minako smiled at that. "Besides, the temple is the only place where she could do her fire reading. The only thing that could keep us inform about any enemy attack."  
  
Suddenly Minako jumped. "Oh, before I forgot." She turned to Makoto. "Usagi and I are planning to be roommates. So, you just pray that we'll get a room where we can have three people sharing or you'll have to bunk with a stranger."  
  
Makoto shrugged. "I don't mind. Besides, I think college is the perfect place to make new friends."  
  
"Hear, hear," said Minako.  
  
"Say, where are Usagi and Rei anyway?" asked Ami, realizing that they were missing a couple of people.  
  
"Oh, Rei bailed out when we were at the last shop," Makoto said, surprising Minako and Ami. "Said that she needs to go home and check on her grandpa."  
  
"So she left?" Minako echoed, disappointed. "And she didn't even tell me."  
  
Makoto shrugged. "You were busy flirting with the sales guy. She didn't have the heart to interrupt you." She paused. "Besides, she has a lot in her mind lately."  
  
"That I noticed," Minako sighed. "What's with her these past few weeks?" she wondered. Minako was worried about Rei. Over the years, she had begun to really get to know the young priestess and loved her as a best friend and a sister. But even so, it was still hard for her to really read Rei's secretive thoughts and moods. Rei Hino was the most private person Minako had ever known. "I wish she would tell us what happened when she last saw her father. It could be the reason why she's not enrolling in TA College."  
  
"We all do, Mina," said Ami, putting a reassurance hand on her shoulder.  
  
Makoto shrugged, deciding to change the topic. "And as for Usagi," she added, mischievously. "You know how it is with lovers when they were reunited after a long parting. She and Mamoru are probably taking a romantic walk along the beach as we speak."  
  
Minako sighed, trying to imagine the romantic walk with her dream guy. "I swear that the first thing I'm going to do in college would be finding myself a boyfriend."

"Isn't this great, Mamoru?" Usagi sighed, snuggling closer into his arms. "It's been a long time since we get to do things like this together."  
  
He smiled. "Yeah, I missed it too. Things were never the same without you."  
  
"Really?" Usagi's eyes lit up. "What do you do to get through those lonely days?" she asked, teasingly.  
  
Instead, Mamoru looked at her, seriously. "I put myself into my studies." He paused. "That's the only thing that could lessen the pain of being away from you."  
  
Usagi was touched. She didn't expect this from him. In her heart she felt a little guilty. She didn't have that kind of devotion like Mamoru had for her. During his absence, she had flirted with every guy she laid her eyes on. And to hear that Mamoru hadn't done the same make her feel even guiltier.  
  
"Hey," said Mamoru, gently. "You don't have to feel so guilty. I understand."  
  
Usagi was surprised. How did he know?  
  
"Usagi," Mamoru started, running his hand through her hair. "I know you. Flirting is the way for you to lessen the pain of us being apart. We all have different ways of dealing with the pain of separation. I put my whole attention into my studies you, well, flirt." He smiled. "You don't have to feel so guilty."  
  
Usagi stared at him, disbelief. She knew he was right but she had never thought of seeing it that way. She thought that she was hopeless with cute guys but it never occurred to her that she flirted because she missed Mamoru. "Gee..." she began. "I never thought it like that before."  
  
He tilted her chin up. "I love you, Serenity. I loved you then and I love you now."  
  
Usagi's eyes glistened. "And I love you forever, Endymion."  
  
Time seemed to stop as their lips met. But something else seemed to go on. They parted when they heard the sound of a flute, weaving with the gentle breeze. "Ohh..." Usagi crooned. "That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." She looked around her to find the source but couldn't find it. "Don't you think so, Mamoru?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Usagi turned to see Mamoru standing still, listening intently. His face had a faraway look as if he's looking at something beyond any mortal eyes could see. "Mamoru?" Usagi called, tugging at the sleeve of his shirt. But when he didn't answer, Usagi began to fear the worst.  
  
Before she could do anything, he turned to her. His eyes were glassy as if in a trance. And his face seemed like a lost child. "That music. That song," he said, softly. "I've heard it before."  
  
"Wh... when?" Usagi asked, reached for his hand to comfort him.  
  
Mamoru shook his head, slowly. "I... I don't know," he answered. "We've got to find it."  
  
"That's what I was going to suggest," said Usagi. "I want to know who's playing that beautiful song."  
  
Mamoru then reached for her hand. "Come on. I think it came from over there," he said, pointing at the rocky area of the beach. Together, still marveled by the sound of the flute, they made their way carefully.  
  
What they found made their hearts skipped a beat. There, standing at the highest peak of the rocks was a girl, playing a wooden flute. But that wasn't the reason that astonished them so. It was the way the girl stood. She was standing so still, as if the world was just a distant memory and that the only thing that existed in her world were the music and the crashing waves. As she stood there, the wind blew, flapping her white silk dress and her long red hair. And Usagi thought that the sea, the wind and all things around them were listening to her, weaving themselves along the melody.  
  
It was as if the girl and everything around her were one and harmonious. Nature itself seemed to bow under the song played by the girl. It was such a beautiful sight that Usagi forgotten about everything and took a step forward, to take a closer look.  
  
Suddenly, the music stopped as the girl realized that she was being watched. She turned and looked straight at them. Usagi was stunned, seeing her beautiful face but to her surprise, she realized that the girl had been crying.  
  
"Are... are you alright?" she asked, not knowing what to say.  
  
Clearly, the girl was surprised to see them there. She quickly wiped a tear and said, "Yeah." When she saw Mamoru, she took off.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute," Usagi called out, starting to go after her. But the girl had already disappeared. She turned to Mamoru who still looked a little daze. "Mamoru?"  
  
He snapped back into reality. "Did you catch her?" he asked, inhaling a deep breath.  
  
She shook her head. "No. She's gone."  
  
Mamoru looked at the way the girl disappeared and nodded. "It's alright. I got the feeling that we will see her again." He turned to her. "Let's go and grab a drink or something."  
  
"Alright." They left but both still cannot forget the girl and her flute.

He didn't know what happened. A few seconds ago, he was with Princess Serenity, walking along the beach hand-in-hand. Then a second later, the soft breeze turned rather nasty and a strong wind ripped Serenity and him apart. He tried to reach out for her hand, shouting her name but the Moon Princess was already gone.  
  
For a moment he stood there, not knowing what to do. The fog started to cloud his vision. He wondered who could have caused the mishap. Suddenly, he heard a voice. It was distant, so he tried to make his way towards it.  
  
"Endymion!"  
  
"Serenity!" he called out, trying to look ahead but the fog was too thick that he couldn't see anything. Not even his arms that he thrust forward.  
  
"Endymion!" The voice called again. It was soft, calm and music to his ears.  
  
"Serenity!" he called out again. "Where are you?"  
  
"Here, Endymion, here," the voice answered from his right. He quickly walked towards it and saw a tiny light. He approached the light and saw a silhouette of a lady. Her hair was so long that it reached the floor. He couldn't make out her face but he was sure that she was Serenity. He took a step forward and...  
  
Mamoru's eyes snapped open as the alarm clock buzzed. He sat up and realized that it was six in the morning and the sun was already up. 'What was that all about?' he wondered to himself, straightening his ruffled hair. He tried to remember back what happen in his dream but the more he tried, the more it slipped away from him. So, he decided to take a shower and meet Usagi and her friends at the college to help them move in.

"Please, please. Can't I just keep the cat?" Usagi begged to the dorm leader.  
  
"No," said the senior, frowning. "No pets are allowed in the dorm."  
  
Usagi lifted Luna off the ground. "But she doesn't make a noise. She behaves well. She cleans herself better than any other cats. She's not like any other cats."  
  
"I don't care," said the senior, getting really annoyed. "A rule's a rule. It's either the cat or your room. Which one do you want?"  
  
"But she's my guardian. She can't leave my side."  
  
"Usagi, why are you acting like this?" asked Mrs. Tsukino. Usagi turned to see her family frowning at her. "You know Luna can't stay with you now. And don't worry, we'll take good care of her back home."  
  
Usagi pouted stubbornly. "Of course, if you decide to stay at home, we'll be happier because we still got a long list of well-deserving freshmen who need the room," said the senior.  
  
"Alright!" Usagi said, controlling her anger. "I'll back off for now. But it's not over."  
  
"What's not over?" a deep voice asked behind them. Usagi turned and saw...  
  
"Mamoru!" she exclaimed, giving him a hug. Mamoru blushed as Usagi's family and the senior watched. He noticed that the senior was staring at him.  
  
"I think you better release Mamoru before he die of suffocation," said another new voice. Usagi looked behind Mamoru only to see her friends.  
  
"Hey, people. You're here!" She waved at them.  
  
Minako waved back. "We got here as Mamoru arrived. Rei is downstairs with our things and your brother."  
  
"No pets allowed in the dorm," the senior said, frowning at Artemis who was standing near Minako's feet.  
  
"What? We can't keep the cats?" asked Minako, looking at Usagi for confirmation. Artemis exchanged glances with Luna, curiously. The black cat gave him a look that said 'Don't ask.'  
  
Usagi stuck her tongue at the senior and said to Minako. "We can't. But this fight is far from over," she threatened, determined to raise the matter in the future.  
  
"Let's get the things to our rooms," Makoto suggested, trying to distract Usagi from virtually strangle the senior. She knew that it was not a good idea to make enemies out of the seniors. Especially one who's in charge in accommodation.  
  
And so, Usagi, Makoto, Minako, Ami and Mamoru walked back towards the stairs, leaving Mrs. Tsukino to apologize to the senior, who still couldn't take her eyes off Mamoru. Usagi noticed that and grabbed his arm and stuck her tongue out again.  
  
"Oh, man. She is as mean as Rei is," she muttered. "I'm sure she and I will be mortal enemies from now on."  
  
"Or, you could end up mortal friends," said Makoto. "Like you and Rei is."  
  
Usagi scowled. "Yeah, well, I bet Rei could take her on at any time. She is the Queen of Mean-ness." Then she snapped her fingers. "I know! Let's ask Rei to convince the dorm leader into letting us keep the cats. I'm sure Rei could win easily."  
  
"I don't think she's interested in fighting with a senior," Mamoru commented, surprising the girls. They looked at him but saw him looking ahead, at Rei who seemed to be staring at nowhere.  
  
Deciding to change the subject, Usagi turned to Makoto. "Oh, I'm sorry we didn't get to be roomies, Makoto. I tried to convince the senior to give us a bigger room but she said it was only for the seniors who lost their fraternity house in the fire."  
  
"It's okay. Minako told me the bad news while you were inside." Makoto smiled. "I don't mind staying with someone new. Who knows, she could turn up to be my best friend."  
  
"Hey, sis. I think I've done enough guarding," said Usagi's brother, Shingo. He put one of Usagi's luggages on the floor, roughly. "You can have your slave friends carry your luggage for you."  
  
"Hey, handle that with care!" Usagi cried, ready to hit her little brother but Shingo stuck his tongue out and ran off. Mr. Tsukino, who had just left the dorm building, shook his head in dismay.  
  
"Kids," he muttered under his breath. Mrs. Aino, who was there to help Minako move in, nodded her head. "I couldn't agree with you more."  
  
Rei ignored them and reached for one of Makoto's luggage. "Let's get your things inside," she said, quietly. "Then we can talk," she added, pointedly. The others exchanged glances.  
  
Once inside, they split up. Minako, Mamoru and Usagi went to their room while Rei, Ami and Makoto head for Makoto's room. They stepped inside the room only to find a brown-haired girl already inside. The girl turned at the sound of their voices.  
  
"Naru!" they chorused, realizing who she was. Naru's eyes widened, seeing them.  
  
"Ami! Rei! Makoto!" she exclaimed. "Don't tell me we'll be roommates."  
  
Makoto stepped forward. "I'm your roommate. Gosh, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Germany right now?"  
  
"I came back," said Naru. "I couldn't get use to things back in Germany. So, I called up my mom and tell her I'm coming home. Dad wasn't really thrilled, though."  
  
A year ago, Naru's parents had split up. Her father moved to Germany with Naru while her mother stayed in Japan. Usagi had been very upset when Naru told her she was leaving and it was one of the reasons why Usagi was a little upset when Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru left.  
  
"Boy, Usagi is going to be thrill to see you again," said Ami.  
  
Naru's eyes lit up. "Usagi's here? Where is she?"  
  
"Her room's downstairs," Makoto answered. "We're going down there after we drop off my things here." She put down her suitcases on an empty bed as Ami and Rei placed her other suitcases on the floor. "Come on, Naru. I can't wait to see the look on Usagi's face when she sees you." Then the four girls made their way to Usagi and Minako's room.  
  
"I still can't believe that Naru is back!" Usagi said, as they walked around the campus park. Usagi and Minako's families had left, leaving the young people a chance to explore their new environment. Naru also had left to say good bye to her mother.  
  
"Yeah, isn't it great that she's my roommate?"  
  
"That's really great, girls," Mamoru interrupted. "But I'm more interested in hearing what Rei's been trying to tell us." He glanced at Rei, who seemed to be lost in thought. Mamoru was very troubled by her strange behavior. He wondered if what she's about to tell them had anything to with his dream.  
  
"Rei?" Minako put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Rei, realizing that all eyes were on her, blushed. She then looked around them and seeing that they were alone, she settled on the grass, her legs crossed. The others followed her example as Luna and Artemis settled in the centre of the circle. They waited for Rei to say something.  
  
"It's my fire reading today," she began, her expression troubled. "It indicates unknown trouble." She looked at them. "We will no longer have a peaceful life from now on."  
  
For a moment everyone was shocked. Only Mamoru was mildly surprised. "What?" Usagi recovered. Her reaction did not surprise Rei at all. She knew her future queen had been looking forward to a peaceful life when SailorGalaxia was defeated but now...  
  
"N... no. It can't be," Usagi started. "There must be a mistake."  
  
At first Rei wanted to retort, to tell her that her fire reading had always been accurate. But suddenly, Rei was tired of fighting with her future queen. "It's true, Usagi," she said, gently. She too had been looking forward to a peaceful, normal life. "I've been having these visions since last week but only until today that I truly believe that we're in danger."  
  
"Is that why you seemed so preoccupied?" Minako asked, bluntly.  
  
Rei looked away. "Sort of."  
  
"Wait," said Mamoru, trying to get everyone's attention. "You said that you've been having visions since last week. Why didn't you tell us?" he asked. 'And why the dream only started last night?'  
  
Rei exhaled. "I wasn't sure," she answered. "These visions are so different from the ones I usually get whenever I detect evil forces." She tried to explain but swung her hand in surrender. "I can't really explain it because it's kind of vague but I saw the flashes of our former lives and then..."  
  
"Wait a second," Makoto interrupted. "Did you say 'former lives'? As in our past lives in the Silver Millennium?"  
  
"Yes," Rei confirmed. "But..."  
  
"Did you see my mother?" asked Makoto quickly. Seeing the expression on the others, she shrunk back. "Sorry, I've been wondering what my family look like in my past life." The others understand how she felt. Although they have memories about the Moon Kingdom and how it collapsed, their memories of their families and personal lives were very vague. So, they opted to think that their pasts will be revealed when the time was right.  
  
Rei shook her head. "No, sorry. It was just flashes, remember?" she said. "I only saw Serenity, Endymion, all of us, Queen Beryl and Queen Metalia." She stopped at that. The others waited for her to continue.  
  
"And... I saw us dead," she continued, trying to banish the horrible sight from her mind. "And Serenity's mother and... someone else." She looked up at them. "A shadow. Then I saw spaceships and your mother..." She glanced at Usagi. "... fighting the shadow."  
  
"When I did my fire reading today, I saw the visions all over again," she told them. "It was then I know a new enemy is coming," she said, slowly. "'A new enemy rose from an ancient time' " she quoted. "That's what Queen Serenity said before the vision ended." She shivered.  
  
The silence that followed was deafening. Everyone tried to digest what they have just heard. Usagi clung tighter to Mamoru's arm as Makoto and Ami stared at each other. Luna and Artemis communicated silently with each other while Rei wrapped her arms around herself with Minako observing her carefully.  
  
'Boy, it must have been a peculiar vision,' she thought. 'I've never seen Rei so spooked.' She saw the fear in Rei's eyes and knew there was something she was keeping from them. Then suddenly, Minako saw the fear disappeared, replaced by a cold fire. The fire that usually burn in Rei's eyes whenever she transformed into SailorMars.  
  
"This means we have to stay alert and be ready," Rei said, quietly. She stood and looked at her friends. "The enemy could already be among us." She stared at Usagi and Mamoru. "We can't let them destroy our future."  
  
Minako nodded, knowing full well who she meant. Makoto rose to her feet. The same fire was burning in her eyes. "It's time to fight."

"We're entering the target galaxy, Your Majesty."  
  
"Mother," Karlen called. The Queen made her way to her eldest prince who was sitting near a crystal fountain. His favorite fountain. The fountain that gave him sights that no one, no machine could give him.  
  
"What did you see, Karlen?"  
  
Karlen looked at his mother, his face betraying pure pleasure. "Energy. Earth is full of good energy and something else," he trailed out. He turned to look into the water. "Stars. Pure and innocent little stars," he said softly, seeing ten tiny lights.  
  
"Of course there are," said another voice. It was a small voice. Queen Vanity and Prince Karlen turned to their right. Princess Elliniar was standing near a big window, her eyes on the stars. She always loved to look at the stars. She often told them that the stars always tell her stories about faraway places. "They are guardians. They guard the future," she said softly as if in a trance. Then she blinked and her eyes became clear. She yawned. "Mother, may I take my leave now?" she asked, innocently.  
  
Queen Vanity walked over to her youngest child, who's barely five hundred years old and hugged her. "Sleep well, my child," she said, nodding at a servant to take the young princess to bed. When they were gone, the Queen returned to Karlen's side.  
  
"She's right," said Karlen. "They are the guardians." He pointed to the brightest star of all. "And that is our goal."  
  
The Queen smiled. "It is time," she said. One of her advisor knelt before her. "Your Majesty, if the solar system has its own guardian, perhaps you should send someone over to deal with them. If the entire fleet entered the system, the guardians would most likely detect our presence," he said.  
  
Queen Vanity nodded. "I had thought about that, General Defran. And I agree," she said and turned to another advisor. "We will stop here. Send someone over to deal with the guardians, Karai." The advisor bowed. "And contact all the spies that we planted in the solar system. Living on Earth for ten years should be sufficient enough for them to gather information concerning the whereabouts of the Secret Princess and the Nameless Power."  
  
Karai bowed. "Your command is my oath, Your Majesty."  
  
"It's time we meet these stars."

It was already dark when Ami, Rei and Mamoru walked back home together. The trio walked silently, each lost in his or her own thoughts. Walking in front of them were Luna and Artemis. They were busy discussing about Rei's premonition. The two feline planned to spend the night at Ami's to discuss their next move.  
  
"We should contact SailorPluto and the others. They must know," the trio heard Artemis said.  
  
Luna looked uncertain. "I don't know. If I know Michiru and Hotaru, they ought to feel the enemy's advance by now. Aside Rei, they are the only ones sensitive enough to feel a dark power approaching." She paused. "And Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna are the outer scouts. If there's any dark power approaching Earth, they should be the ones detecting it first."  
  
"Unless the enemy is already on Earth," Artemis argued. "Who knows, maybe they have slipped through while our old enemies were surfacing. Maybe that's why the outer scouts couldn't detect their presence."  
  
"But Rei said they are coming. That means they're on their way here."  
  
Artemis exhaled. "But we still need to contact them. They must know what is happening."  
  
"We will, Artemis."  
  
"No," Mamoru suddenly said. All four of them looked at him, surprised. He explained, "Serenity and I agreed that we should let them go on with their new life peacefully, for now. Since the enemy hadn't shown themselves, there is no point worrying them about things we can handle ourselves." He purposely used Usagi's former name to give them the impression that the order was not from Usagi and Mamoru, but from Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. That would put a little power over the order, giving the two cats no choice but to obey.  
  
"Your Highness..." Luna and Artemis stared at their future King.  
  
Rei tucked a loose hair behind her ear. "I agree." The others looked at her, surprised. "Pluto, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune have many times abandoned their dreams to help us. I think it is time for us to deal this matter ourselves."  
  
"But..."Artemis started but Mamoru interrupted him.  
  
"Besides, we don't really know the strength of the new enemy. If they prove to be impossible to handle, then we will contact the other scouts." Rei shivered as he said that. Only she knew the strength of the new enemy. She had seen it in her visions. And it was beyond her imagination.  
  
There was silence as Luna, Artemis and Ami took time to register what the other two said. Then suddenly Rei pushed Ami aside as Mamoru scooped up Luna and Artemis, followed by an explosion under their feet.  
  
"Wha..." Ami started to say as she heard someone laughing.  
  
"Good reflexes for such a slow species."  
  
They looked up to see a masked woman in a tight suit, hovering above them. Her eyes were blue and her hair was long and red. A mocking smile played across her lips.  
  
"Who are you?" Mamoru demanded, putting on his fighting stance.  
  
The woman gave him an evil grin. "I'm Keily, a messenger of Her Majesty, the Queen of the Universe, Queen Vanity."  
  
"What do you want?" asked Rei, standing next to Mamoru. She was ready to protect him if she had to.  
  
"Simple," said the demon. "We want what every creature desire. We want the Secret Princess."  
  
"The Secret Princess?" the other two chorused. They'd never heard such thing. Keily nodded. "Yes. Don't pretend that you don't know about her, humans. My Queen spend a lifetime searching for her, And we detect her presence here." Then her expression hardened. "Now, hand her over!"  
  
"We don't know what you're talking about," said Mamoru, trying to buy some time and of course, information. He and Rei were planning to distract the woman while Ami transform in the shadows.  
  
Keily threw them an energy ball. Mamoru and Rei leapt to safety but the impact threw them off their feet. "Don't lie to me. Where is the Secret Princess? And the Nameless Power?"  
  
"We don't know," said Mamoru, standing up.  
  
"Liar!" Kiely threw another energy ball. It nearly hit him but Rei managed to push him out of the way in time. Kiely then looked around her. "And where are the guardians of your planet? I was sent here to meet them. Call them here now!"  
  
Rei glared at her, trying to fight the urge to transform before this new enemy and kick her butt. But she doesn't want this woman to find out who they really were. Not until they know more about their new enemy. For now, they had to let the enemy think that they're as harmless as any other humans.  
  
"Well, I guess you're meeting one now!" said a new voice. "Mercury Aqua Mirage!"  
  
A thick mist was formed, clouding their vision. Rei decided that was her only chance to transform. "Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
As soon as Rei was transformed into SailorMars, the mist was gone, revealing a terrifying sight. Keily was holding Mamoru by his throat, choking the air out of him. "Tell me where the Secret Princess is? Where is the Nameless Power?"  
  
Mamoru winced, trying to release the steel-like grip around his throat. "If I know what you were talking about, I wouldn't even tell you."  
  
"Mars Snake Fire!"  
  
A burst of flame rushed towards their new enemy. But one of SailorMars' most powerful attacks was easily diverted by just a wave of her hand. Keily then threw an energy ball towards the unsuspecting SailorMercury who was thrown into SailorMars. Mamoru tried to escape her hold so he could help the two girls fight this obviously powerful enemy. But the fact was, he's passing out!  
  
"She's too strong!" Mercury groaned, as she got onto her feet. SailorMars extended hand to help her friend up. "Let's double our attack, Mercury," Mars suggested. Her only goal now was to rescue their future king. "Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
A fiery arrow shot forward as tendrils of water encircle it, doubling the speed and force of their attack which usually would have destroyed any powerful evil being. Instead, it only toppled the woman, forcing her to release Mamoru. He gasped for air as the two scouts leapt between him and Keily.  
  
"Not bad," Keily commented, wiping a trail of blood off her lips. "You're lucky that I was sent to warn you of our descent. The next time we meet, I won't be as nice." Then she vanished, leaving the people of the Silver Millennium too stunned to do anything.  
  
"Mamoru!" Ami knelt next to him. "Are you alright/"  
  
He nodded as Ami helped him up. "Yeah." He stared at the spot where Keily vanished. "Looks like your vision is correct, SailorMars. The enemy is here."  
  
"I wished I had been wrong," said Rei, so softly that they barely heard her.  
  
"Well, at least we have something to talk about from now on," said Ami. "Besides shopping and boys," she recalled Usagi, Minako and Makoto's favorite topic, trying to lighten things up. But Rei, Mamoru and Luna weren't smiling. They weren't even listening. Artemis signaled Ami to let it pass and then told the others that they should all return home now.

Mamoru sat on the sofa in the dark. He hadn't move for the past two hours. He couldn't asleep as his mind kept on playing their close encounter hours ago. This new enemy was strong. Even the strength of two sailorscouts couldn't beat her. And they were only facing a messenger. What would happen if they actually face the Queen?  
  
'And what is exactly they want? What is this Nameless Power? And this Secret Princess?' He shook his head, trying to make sense of things. Suddenly, his eyes landed on Usagi's picture and thought of something. 'Could it be? Could Serenity be this Secret Princess they're searching for?'  
  
'It does make sense!' he thought. 'Serenity is the most powerful being in the galaxy. And the Nameless Power could be the Imperium Silver Crystal!'  
  
"If that's so, Usagi could be in grave danger," he thought aloud. "What should I do?" he asked to no one in particular. And as he expected, silence answered his question.  
  
Then he heard the clock struck 3 in the morning, reminding him that he needed a good night sleep if he's planning to meet Usagi tomorrow at her college. But every time he tried to close his eyes, he kept on seeing Serenity being captured by the unknown enemy and he again and again failed to protect her.  
  
"This is driving me crazy!" he hissed, burying his head in his hands. He then looked up and stared at a silver box in the glass display before him. 'There's only one thing to do.'  
  
He walked over to the display and reached out for the silver box. He then returned to the sofa. He opened the box, revealing four sets of precious stones. They were greenish white, dark green, yellow and pink stones. For a moment Mamoru stared at the stones, thinking how long he hadn't summoned them and of course, how much he had missed their council. Then, he closed his eyes and called fourth the power that was buried beneath him. He started to reach out...  
  
"Your Highness." He opened his eyes to see four glowing figures, kneeling before him.  
  
"Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoicite," he called their names. "It's so good to see you again." Yes, he had missed their company so much.  
  
Kunzite smiled. "We're glad to see you too, Your Highness."  
  
Jadeite titled his head. "I can sense your distress. What is troubling you, Your Highness?"  
  
For a moment, Mamoru was taken aback by Jadeite's question. Then he suddenly remembered that of all his generals, Jadeite was the most observant. And not only that, aside Kunzite, Jadeite was his best friend in their past life which made him more sensitive towards Mamoru's feelings and behavior.  
  
"A new enemy is coming. And they might be after Serenity and the Imperium Silver Crystal again," he told them. They listened patiently as he continued. "I had wished that Galaxia was the last. I was hoping that Serenity could go on with her life easily but I guess that is a wishful thinking."  
  
Nephrite nodded. "We felt it too." He stared into the unknown. "She is a great evil from a place and time afar."  
  
"And she has a tremendous amount of power," Zoicite continued. "She's probably as powerful as the Imperium Silver Crystal itself."  
  
"If that is so, how can we face her?" asked Mamoru. "The scouts' powerful attacks barely even scratched the messenger. How can we protect Serenity from the enemy we ourselves cannot fight?"  
  
Kunzite looked at him, deeply. "Only your love for each other could defeat this evil queen, Your Highness. And as for the sailorscouts, don't worry about them. As they grew older, their powers grew even stronger."  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"Yes, their powers have not yet reached their ultimate form. Be patient and look out for them. Help them see their potential. And it's time for you to keep this." Suddenly, a bright light appeared in Kunzite's hand. Then the light flew into Mamoru's hand. When the light was gone, Mamoru saw a crystal. "Helios asked us to give you the Imperium Golden Crystal. Use it to help the princess, Your Highness. For she can't do it without your help."  
  
Mamoru stared at the Imperium Golden Crystal. The crystal that was passed on to every generations of the Earth Kingdom's heir. It was the very thing that helped him transform into Tuxedo Mask. His source of power. Then he looked up at his four late generals as they started to fade away.  
  
"Wait," he began.  
  
Jadeite smiled at him. "Don't worry, Your Highness. When in darkness, there's always light. This appearance of the new enemy is a sign that a hope from the past is emerging once more. From now on, all our knowledge of the past is not as what it seemed."  
  
Then he was alone.  
  
"Jadeite," he whispered. "What do you mean by that?"

"Your Majesty." Queen Vanity turned to look at the screen. It was Karai. Behind her, Keily was kneeling in the presence of her queen.  
  
"Report," said Vanity.  
  
Karai nodded at Keily to answer. "I've encountered two of the guardians, Your Majesty."  
  
"And what do you think of them?"  
  
"They're weak but I wouldn't dismiss them easily."  
  
Queen Vanity raised her right eyebrow. "And why is that?"  
  
"The other guardians could prove to be a lot harder foes. Or there is possibility that their powers could increase themselves."  
  
"And the Secret Princess?"  
  
It was Karai who answered this. "We're still searching, Your Majesty. The spies we sent years ago are still looking out for her and the Nameless Power." She paused. "But they did mention a being who possessed great power. However, they couldn't locate this being."  
  
The Queen was silent for a few seconds. Then she nodded. "Very well, you are hereby in charge of the destruction of the guardians, Karai. I want your team to destroy them and find the Secret Princess. And I want this done before I reached the solar system."  
  
Karai nodded, accepting her duty. "Keily," another voice said. It was Kitara, the Queen's trusted advisor and closest friend. "You better return to your Earth home. We can't have your cover blown right now." Keily nodded. "Yes, Mistress Kitara."  
  
Then, Karai and Keily excused themselves. The Queen then turned to Kitara. "Your spies are adapting well among the humans. Those humans didn't even know that we have our spies among them. It won't be long until we find the Nameless Power and the Secret Princess."  
  
"Shall we go now, Your Majesty?" asked Kitara, knowing her Queen so well.  
  
Queen Vanity nodded. "Yes. Let's indulge ourselves with some pleasure while we wait."  
  
Princess Vanii looked at her mother. "What are you planning, mother?"  
  
"Come here, Vanii," she said as the sixteen-hundred-year-old princess walked over to her. Queen Vanity ran a hand through her long hair. "Look at the Universe chart." She pointed to a galaxy. "Here is where we're heading. There's a galaxy a few light years away that could be of some interest."  
  
She looked at her warrior princess. "Maybe there you could play war for a change."  
  
Vanii looked at the galaxy hungrily. The thought of mass bloodshed always thrilled her. For some time now she had been bored with this quest for the Nameless Power, hoping that she would involve in some bloodshed. Now...  
  
"I'd love to, mother."

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
